


The Whisper out of Time

by JackBivouac



Series: Strange Aeons [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, Bondage, Gang Rape, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, Knotting, Multi, Other, Public Sex, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: The adventures of the six mental asylum escapees in the distant cities of Cassomir and Katheer





	1. Never Enter an Alley

Perched at the mouth of the Sellen River, the city of Cassomir towered at the edge of Blackwood Swamp. A mouth of rickety buildings grinned like rotten teeth around its harbor, crammed with vessels. A great castle overlooked the bay, proudly flying the flag of Taldor, the empire that once conquered all regions of the Inner Sea.

Argade and Ilesi disembarked with trepidation into the bustling, creaking dockside, but there was unmistakable bounce in Cane’s step. After years of imprisonment, experimentation, and torture within Briarstone Asylum, he was finally home. That joy dulled Cane’s senses, and that mental haze proved contagious.

The Knights of Evolvement had their eyes on this trio of nubile young fools who’d entered their side of the docks. They were a group of visionaries and wealthy merchants with the time to indulge themselves in...other interests. Which now centered upon these newcomers.

It was a simple thing for the Knights to lure the newcomers into their hands. The bleachling gnome Thaler, dressed in a street urchin’s rags, picked the girl’s pocket and pushed past both boys in their dash for “escape.”

Ilesi pointed a finger at the urchin. “That kid just stole my coin purse!”

Her words sent Argade sprinting after them.

“Hey! Get back here!” he cried, then added. “We don’t want to hurt you!”

“Argade!” called Cane. He groaned and shook his head. That lust-struck idiot was gonna get himself lost in his foreign city. “Come on, we can’t lose him.”

Cane took off after him with Ilesi on his tail. They followed Argade into an alley, the urchin huddling against the dead-ending wall.

Argade, panting, dropped to one knee. He held out an empty hand. “Hey, it’s alright. Just give us back the purse.”

Thaler straightened at the arrival of Cane and Ilesi. They lowered their masking bandana, revealing the mature and platinum-bearded face of an adult gnome. Thaler’s mouth curled into a sharp-toothed grin.

Whack! Whack! Whack! A wooden staff bludgeoned the back of Cane’s head, throwing him to alley’s grimy floor. His body was too stunned to move as small, four-fingered hands seized his arms and legs from behind.

Derros, pale blue humanoids with bulging white eye and wild hair exchanged their staves for coarse ropes. The three-foot humanoids bound Cane’s legs calf-to-thigh like a frog’s. They yanked his arms back, curving his spine to bind his wrists tight to his ankles. Argade and Ilesi received similar binding treatment.

“Take your pay, then leave them to me,” said Thaler.

The pack of derros chittered excitedly in Aklo, the language of evil. They filled Cane, Argade, and Ilesi onto their backs and bound arms.

Cane grunted, the back of his skull hitting the damp, filthy pavement. A curved blade tore through the crotch of his pants.

“No! Stop!” he shouted.

A derro howled wildly and jumped into a straddle over Cane’s face. The small humanoid plunged their blue, white-pubed dick into his protesting mouth. Below, dark tongues and white-bearded mouths licked and sucked his flaccid cock to force him into erection.

Cane choked and writhed under the small but endless assault of groping, pinning hands. They kept him helplessly pinned as one lucky derro shoved their little dick through Cane’s asshole.

The human’s anus swallowed their dick to the hilt, sucking desperately as a whore’s mouth at their naturally blue balls. The derro squealed in realization. They thrust with maddening heat into their crying, jerking human prey. Their dick and balls battered his hole again and again and again. 

With a last, powerful thrust, his raw, swollen anus finally gave. Cane’s asshole sucked in both the derro’s dick and balls. The tight, tortured squeeze of his anal walls sent the derro grunting and growling like an animal as they unloaded the full wealth of their blue-tinted seed into Cane’s suckling shaft.

The derro pulled out panting, tongue lolling in the dregs of ecstasy. The next derro forced themself in.

Thaler watched, smiling and recording how long it took the gangraping derros to pound each human into unconsciousness. The gnome waved at each morbidly curious passerby. 

None of them did a thing, of course. This was Evolvement territory, where the Knights did as they pleased.


	2. The Gnoll of it All

The capital city of Qadira, Katheer towered on the banks of the Pashman River. As a sprawling mass of glittering buildings, side-by-side with ancient creations, Cassomir stood as a village in comparison. Thousands of vessels plied the river, darting in and out of the port, water so thick with boats that it almost seemed possible to cross without getting wet.

Dal’s mouth curved into a small, fond smile at Bates and Mura gaping at the city’s shining colors shimmering under the desert sun. They didn’t feel the need to mention it, but they were quite proud of Katheer. A seat of education and trade, the city had a long and illustrious history. Secrets and an underbelly as well, but so did all cities that lasted long enough to cycle through wealth and poverty tens of times over.

“Whatever you do, keep walking,” Dal whispered to Bates and Mura as they disembarked.

They walked as quickly as they could through the seething mass of market that began in the boats and stretched all the way through the docks to the Market District. They glanced back to make sure the brother and sister kept up. Those two had joined hands for good measure.

Dal brought them to the University District. A squat sandstone pyramid sat atop a blocky building. Angelic statues stand at each of the building’s corners. The sandstone walls were also carved with smiling angels, some armed with spears and shields. Angels bearing frowns and concerned faces gripped the round, ocher-rusted, iron doorway. A braided copper bell pull hung nearby.

“Welcome to Hakkar Minair, the Mysterium Library,” said Dal, smiling openly. They pushed the door open without bothering with the bell. This was their old workplace, after all.

Only a few steps into the high-ceilinged library and they knew something was wrong. Not a single, sandaled foot scraped across the sandstone floor. A light carpet of sand dusted the floor, a layer of dust coating the books.

Dal froze. Bates and Mura did not, closing in on a crammed bookshelf beckoning with its leather-bound tomes.

“Wait!” they cried.

Whack! Whack! Whack! The blunt ends of wooden spears beat against their knees, back, and head. Dal fell to the floor with a grunt, sight and sound blurring. 

They could put up no resistance as metal cuffs snapped shut around their wrists and ankles. The attackers hooked either wrist cuff to the ankle of the same side, forcing Dal onto their knees with their chest and head against the sandstone floor.

Pawed feet stepped in and out of their line of sight. Hyena-like cackles filled the air. Their eyes widened in terror. Gnoll slavers! But here? In the University District?!

The hyena humanoids licked their muzzles at the fresh catch of new meat, unexpected but by no means unwelcome. They ripped the clothes free of their stunned, bound captives. Their knotted dicks and pseudo-cocks hardened at those bared asses begging for a mount.

Dal huffed and whimpered in panic as two paws gripped the soft flesh of their ass, claws digging into the skin. Their own throat choked out all their sound as the gnoll behind them shoved his dick into their cunt. Their eyes bulged in their sockets.

“N-no!” they cried.

The gnoll barked a laughed and rammed them with the full weight of their body. Dal screamed as his thick, burning dick ripped their walls to a squelching pulp. Their arms and legs strained against the metal cuffs, uselessly struggling in opposite directions. Each ass-smacking thrust beat their knees, breasts, and cheek against the scraping stone.

The gnoll climbed into a full mount, his forepaws crushing Dal’s shoulders and tits even further onto the floor. His knot rammed through the quivering lips of their slit.

A high-pitched shriek whistled from their nose. The rawed walls of their human pussy weren’t meant to take the full stuffing of a cock followed by a knot plugging tighter than a fist. Dal’s entire body wracked with rigid spasms, beating itself against the muscled bulk of the gnoll above and the crushing stone below.

Between their violently quivering legs, their pussy gushed slick around the raping dick of its master. It clenched and squeezed mindlessly around the gnoll’s dick and knot, begging in orgasmic spasms to be bred with his seed.

The gnoll howled and obliged Dal’s traitorous hole. He pumped blast after blast of oozing cum into their helpless womb. Dal sobbed breathlessly under him, the sand drinking their tears as eagerly as their pussy swallowed the gnoll’s cum. 

Knotted as he was, the rape didn’t end with the first wave of seeding. The gnoll was full of breeding rut. He pounded his knotted slave until Dal’s strengthless legs ran with their own slick like piss.


End file.
